Link Joker
"Link Joker" (リンクジョーカー Rinku Jōkā) is a clan from the nation of Star Gate, introduced in Trial Deck 11: Star-vader Invasion, and the avatar of Void, are the evil force attacking Planet Cray in seasons 2 and 3. In the anime, Link Joker is responsible for Reverse, a phenomenon that causes Vanguard players to lose their soul and become possessed by Void. Reversed players (players affected by the Void in this way) can reverse other players by beating them in a cardfight. Reversed players use either Link Joker decks or decks based around a Яeverse unit, a unit corrupted by Link Joker. In the lore, the advance party of Link Joker are the Star-vaders, led by Chaos Breaker, and are directly responsible for the Great Invasion War. Their original objective was to invade worlds and purge them of life. However, Blaster Blade managed to split the seed of the void, and over time the clan has lost the will to invade and destroy, eventually becoming a regular clan of Cray, though the main force is yet to reveal themselves... Another group of Link Joker appeared; the Deletors, led by Daunting Deletor, Oksizz, who intended to destroy Cray with their planet Brandt, although Messiah managed to save Cray as well as Earth from them. Afterwards, the Messiah as well as the remains of all the Star-vaders and Deletors who died on Cray reincarnated into a new generation of Link Joker, with the Messiah becoming the clan's new leader. Playstyle A central theme around all of the Link Joker's playstyles revolves around rendering their opponent units unable to be used, but does not destroy them: "Lock". The control Lock provides - while temporary - is extreme, and Link Joker uses these tactics to control the game in their favour. * Star-vaders completely focuses on Lock, and punish opponent for Locked cards they have and even force the opponent to put cards on the field as Locked in case they try to leave their rear-guard circles empty. Some also ultitise Omega Lock to prolong the penalty. * Messiah focuses on manipulating Lock by ultitise the Lock on both player and Unlock them for a bonus. By unlocking your own rear-guards during the Battle Phase you can do more attacks because units are unlocked as Stand. They also use Omega Lock *Deletors on the other hand focus on Delete, which reduces the opponent Vanguard's power to 0 to facilitate rushing and nullify their effects. Deletors don't have any restrictions to their effects and also include some locking. Background Link Joker in Modern Times "Link Joker", the invaders of the planet Cray, lost the war and failed to fulfill their objectives. Their directions have been divided into three. The "Star-vaders" managed to escape from the planet despite their heavy casualties. They were not utterly eliminated, and some of their commanders remained unscathed. Hiding somewhere in the universe, the Star-vaders are probably preparing for another invasion. For the "Deletors", who are bizzare beings lurking on the wandering star "Brandt", their number had been significantly reduced, but they are still wandering in the universe while preying on other lifeforms. The Link Jokers left on the planet Cray would have faced their inevitable destruction. However, under the Messiah's will of "Harmony and Regeneration", now, they would take actions as new lifeforms--- ---- The Factions of Link Joker, and their whereabouts "Star-vaders", the forerunners who have destroyed many planets; "Deletors", the wanderers who trample on the milky way---"Link Joker" have released many of its factions into different dimensions, but due to their defeat in "Invasion Great War" and the dissolution of "Messiah Scramble", a great incident that takes place in a planet of another dimension that bears striking resemblance to Cray, the distribution of factions has been changed a lot. A section of "Star-vaders" managed to escape from Cray, but they failed to return to the main force, and they are hiding somewhere in the universe. "Brandt", the base of the "Deletors" which left the collision orbit without directly hitting Cray, are still wandering in the universe despite the heavy losses of fighting force. Nonetheless, the soldiers of "Link Joker" who were destroyed in the great wars exist in the most special situation. Their bodies melted into the soil of Cray after their destruction, but the substance could not be assimilated as parts of the planet because their bodies are composed of matter and energy that do not exist on Cray. Afterwards, they were reborn as new life forms that take root on Cray, by the power of "Messiah" awakened from its slumber. The birth of new lives affect the environment of Cray, for instance, spirits that produce the vital energy of "Link Joker" were born. Known/Notable Fighters *Toshiki Kai (Former) *Takuto Tatsunagi (Former) *Kourin Tatsunagi *Aichi Sendou (Former) *Kouji Ibuki *Noa Hoshizaki *Raul Serra Themes The clan has 3 distinct themes, the Star-vaders are cybernetic beings, which is apparent in their predominantly metallic designs. They also typically have a/multiple Black Ring(s) somewhere on or around them. Their naming patterns are science (mostly physics/quantum physics) themed, inspired by famous theories such as Chaos Breaker Dragon and the Chaos Theory, elements of the periodic table such as Shockwave Star-vader, Dysprosium and Dysprosium, or space/nebula instances, such as Garnet Star Dragon and Mu Cephei. The Deletors are aliens, and are more monstrous looking compared the sleekness of the rest of the clan, however unlike the Star-vaders, they are completely organic. Their naming patterns are as strange as their appearance. The Messiahs are transcendent beings that could almost be considered gods or deities, and most of them hold the Planets Cray and Earth. They resemble dragons, but are sleeker and more majestic. Their naming patterns are religious and/or safety themed, such as Excelics Messiah, and Amnesty Messiah respectively. Sets containing Link Joker cards Trial Decks *Trial Deck 11: Star-vader Invasion (17 cards) *Trial Deck 17: Will of the Locked Dragon (17 cards) *G Trial Deck 5: Fateful Star Messiah (19 cards) *G Trial Deck 15: Messiah Dragon of Rebirth (18 cards) Booster Sets *Booster Set 12: Binding Force of the Black Rings (21 cards) *Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak (11 cards) *Booster Set 15: Infinite Rebirth (18 cards) *Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition (17 cards) *Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades ver.E (28 cards) *Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition ver.E (28 cards) *G Booster Set 3: Sovereign Star Dragon (15 cards) *G Booster Set 5: Moonlit Dragonfang (17 cards) *G Booster Set 8: Absolute Judgment (12 cards) Comic Booster Sets *G Comic Booster 1: Vanguard & Deletor (22 cards) Clan Booster Sets *G Clan Booster 6: Rondeau of Chaos & Salvation (45 cards) Starter Sets: *Starter Set: Star-vader Invasion *Starter Set: Will of the Locked Dragon *G Starter Set: Fateful Star Messiah Fighters Collection *Fighters Collection 2014 (1 card) *Fighters Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2015 Winter (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2016 (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2017 (3 cards) Revival Collection *Revival Collection Vol. 1 (2 cards) Movie Trial Deck *Movie Trial Deck 1: Malefic Deletor (17 cards) Movie Booster Sets *Movie Booster 1: Neon Messiah (23 cards) Races Unique Races *Cyber Beast *Cyber Dragon *Cyber Fairy *Cyber Golem *Cyberoid Shared Races *Alien *Human *Messiah Archetypes/Sub-clans *Blasters *Chaos *Deletors *Glendios *Grei *Infinite *Messiah *Яeverse *Star-vaders List of Link Joker cards Grade 0 *Acquire Deletor, Igor (Alien) *Aperture Star-vader, Quantum (Cyberoid) *Asteroid Wolf (Critical) (Cyber Beast) *Beloved Child of Superstring Theory (Draw) (Cyber Fairy) *Biting Deletor, Geeva (Critical) (Alien) *Black Ring Chain, Pleiades (Cyberoid) *Blink Messiah (Critical) (Messiah) *Cramping Deletor, Edy (Stand) (Alien) *Earnest Star-vader, Selenium (Cyberoid) *Exulting Deletor, Maestol (Draw) (Alien) *Hollow Gazer of the Imaginary Area (Stand) (Cyberoid) *Involution Star-vader, Carbon (Cyberoid) *Keyboard Star-vader, Bismuth (Stand) (Cyberoid) *Lady Healer of the Torn World (Heal) (Cyberoid) *Light that Lights Up Demise, Carina (Heal) (Cyberoid) *Marching Deletor, Maze (Critical) (Alien) *Micro-hole Dracokid (Cyber Dragon) *Natatorial Deletor, Nie (Alien) *Neon Messiah (Messiah) *Neon Messiah Aurion (Messiah) *Nova Star-vader, Actinium (Cyberoid) *Origin Fist, Big Bang (Cyberoid) *Override Deletor, Olg (Critical) (Alien) *Polypod Deletor, Oloron (Stand) (Alien) *Proton Kicker, Proton-striker (Cyberoid) *Pulse Monk of the Quaking Foot (Critical) (Cyberoid) *Recollection Star-vader, Tellurium (Heal) (Cyberoid) *Shockwave Star-vader, Dysprosium (Stand) (Cyberoid) *Spawn of the Spiral Nebula (Cyber Fairy) *Sprig Birdy (Draw) (Cyber Beast) *Sprout Deletor, Luchi (Alien) *Squeezing Deletor, Id (Draw) (Alien) *Star-vader, Apollonel Dragon (Critical) (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Archfox (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Bravefang (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Brushcloud (Stand) (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, Butterfly Effect (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Gammadile (Stand) (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Jeiratail (Draw) (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Meteor Liger (Critical) (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Moon Commander (Stand) (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Nebula Captor (Draw) (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Null Chameleon (Critical) (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Paradigm Shift Dragon (Critical) (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Pixie Powder (Heal) (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Robin Knight (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Scounting Ferris (Draw) (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Sparkdoll (Critical) (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Stellar Garage (Heal) (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Weiss Soldat (Critical) (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, Worldline Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Taunting Deletor, Gotho (Heal) (Alien) *Vortex Star-vader, Molybdenum (Draw) (Cyberoid) *White Night Fenrir (Cyber Beast) Grade 1 *Abolition Star-vader, Neodymium (Cyberoid) *Asleep Messiah (Messiah) *Asteroid Belt Lady Gunner (Cyberoid) *Barrier Star-vader, Promethium (Cyberoid) *Binding Heavy Star, Cluster Mine (Cyberoid) *Breaking Deletor, Gatario (Alien) *Chewing Deletor, Boroh (Alien) *Clearout Star-vader, Buromin (Cyberoid) *Cosmosphere Cat (Cyber Beast) *Dark Metal Chameleon (Cyber Beast) *Deception Star-vader, Nickel (Cyberoid) *Demon Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum (Cyberoid) *Deriding Deletor, Aieda (Alien) *Destiny Dealer (Cyber Beast) *Divide Monk of the Shattering Fist (Cyberoid) *Dunamis Messiah (Messiah) *Eclipse Star-vader, Charcoal (Cyberoid) *Engraving Star-vader, Praseodymium (Cyberoid) *Ferment Deletor, Gaen (Alien) *Flowers in Vacuum, Cosmo Wreath (Cyberoid) *Grab Hand Gorilla (Cyber Beast) *Gravity Ball Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Gravitate Turtle (Cyber Beast) *Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star (Cyberoid) *Homing Star-vader, Fermium (Cyberoid) *Idolizing Deletor, Guim (Alien) *Ill-fate Deletor, Drown (Alien) *Imaginary Orthos (Cyber Beast) *Infinitesimal Star-vader, Mayoron (Cyberoid) *Instill Deletor, Ender (Alien) *Lady Battler of the White Dwarf (Cyberoid) *Lady Keeper of Virtual Reality (Cyberoid) *Lady Searcher of Planetary Minerals (Cyberoid) *Lockbreaker, Riddle Biter (Cyberoid) *Looting Deletor, Gunec (Alien) *Mana Shot Star-vader, Neon (Cyberoid) *Opener of Dark Gates (Cyber Fairy) *Overeat Deletor, Onagil (Alien) *Paradox Nail Fenrir (Cyber Beast) *Planet Collapse Star-vader, Erbium (Cyberoid) *Poisonous Deletor, Edda (Alien) *Prison Gate Star-vader, Palladium (Cyberoid) *Protosun Dracokid (Cyber Dragon) *Providential Child of Gravitational Collapse (Cyber Fairy) *Ray Star-vader, Samarium (Cyberoid) *Refusing Deletor, Evil (Alien) *Remove Deletor, Igarga (Alien) *Resenting Deletor, Vuera (Alien) *Reversal Star-vader, Nobelium (Cyber Fairy) *Sacrifice Messiah (Messiah) *Star-vader, Atom Router (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Aurora Eagle (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Chaos Beat Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Crumble Mare (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Grand Baboon (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Heliopause Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Rejection Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Ruin Magician (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Satellite Mirage (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Turndown Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Volt Line (Cyber Fairy) *Strafing Star-vader, Ruthenium (Cyberoid) *Sword Draw Star-vader, Vorium (Cyberoid) *Taboo Star-vader, Rubidium (Cyberoid) *Throwing Star-vader, Thorium (Cyberoid) *Turmoil Star-vader, Zinc (Cyberoid) Grade 2 *Arrester Messiah (Messiah) *Awaking Messiah (Messiah) *Blast Monk of the Thundering Foot (Cyberoid) *Bloating Deletor, Gio (Alien) *Bomber Star-vader, Magnesium (Cyberoid) *Bullet-mark Star-vader, Rhenium (Cyberoid) *Chain-battle Star-vader, Technetium (Cyberoid) *Clipping Deletor, Evo (Alien) *Companion Star Star-vader, Photon (Cyberoid) *Deep Shadow Star-vader, Strontium (Cyber Fairy) *Devastation Star-vader, Tungsten (Cyberoid) *Disorder Star-vader, Iron (Cyberoid) *Emission Line Star-vader, Antimony (Cyberoid) *Flash Gun Star-vader, Osmium (Cyberoid) *Forbid Deletor, Zacuerad (Alien) *Furious Claw Star-vader, Niobium (Cyberoid) *Gamma Burst Fenrir (Cyber Beast) *Gravity Collapse Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Greedy Deletor, Jail (Alien) *Gyre Flower, Dark Chakram (Cyberoid) *Hailing Deletor, Alba (Alien) *Hailing Deletor, Elro (Alien) *Heavymaterial Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Juxtapose Deletor, Gaele (Alien) *Lady Battler of the Black Dwarf (Cyberoid) *Lady Battler of the Gravity Well (Cyberoid) *Lady Fencer of the Mass Transfer (Cyberoid) *Le Maul (Cyber Golem) *Lie-down Deletor, Given (Alien) *Lightspeed Cheetah (Cyber Beast) *Meteor Monk of the Force Foot (Cyberoid) *Negligible Hydra (Cyber Beast) *Paradise Elk (Cyber Beast) *Peeling Deletor, Progue (Alien) *Punishment Deletor, Gieron (Alien) *Pursuing Deletor, Egotte (Alien) *Rotting Deletor, Izret (Alien) *Shading Star-vader, Sulfur (Cyberoid) *Singularity Sniper (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader of Silence, Dilaton (Cyberoid) *Star-vader, Astro-reaper (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, Cold Death Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Colony Maker (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Gemingar Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Magnet Hollow (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, Mobius Breath Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Mulepton (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Pulsar Bear (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Sinister Eagle (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Stronghold (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, Sword Viper (Cyber Golem) *Starholder Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Strike Star-vader, Krypton (Cyberoid) *Sunset Edge, Duskblade (Cyberoid) *Swift Deletor, Geali (Alien) *Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon (Cyberoid) Grade 3 *Alter Ego Messiah (Messiah) *Alter Ego Neo Messiah (Messiah) *Astrobreak Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Binary Star Twin Gunner (Cyberoid) *Catastrophstinger (Cyber Golem) *Cradle of the Stars, Stellar Maker (Cyberoid) *Daunting Deletor, Oksizz (Alien) *Diverging Deletor, Newark (Alien) *Docking Deletor, Greion (Alien) *Drill Monk of the Fierce Foot (Cyberoid) *Edict Star-vader, Halcion (Cyberoid) *Heavy Blast Star-vader, Berkelium (Cyberoid) *Howling Deletor, Fruet (Alien) *Innocent Blade, Heartless (Cyberoid) *Ionization Star-vader, Hafnium (Cyberoid) *Juxtapose Deletor, Zaele (Alien) *Knight of Entropy (Cyber Golem) *Lady Attacker of Vacuum Collapse (Cyberoid) *Lady Battler of the Accretion Disc (Cyberoid) *Lady Gunner of the Neutron Star (Cyberoid) *Mashing Deletor, Gaon (Alien) *Mirror-world Lion (Cyber Beast) *Mixed Deletor, Keios (Alien) *Penetrate Deletor, Iggy (Alien) *Planetary Corpse King, Brandt (Alien) *Schrodinger's Lion (Cyber Beast) *Schwarzschild Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Setting Sun Star-vader, Darmstadtium (Cyberoid) *Soundless Archer, Conductance (Cyberoid) *Squirm Deletor, Lourelou (Alien) *Star-vader, "Omega" Glendios (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, "Яeverse" Cradle (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, Blaster Joker (Human) *Star-vader, Chaosbringer (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Dark Band Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Dark Zodiac (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, Francium (Cyberoid) *Star-vader, Freezeray Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Graviton (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, Imaginary Plane Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Infinite Distarv (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Metal Griffin (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Morion Star Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Multiverse Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Railstar Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Venom Dancer (Cyber Golem) *Supergiant Lady Gunner (Cyberoid) *Twilight Baron (Cyber Golem) *Waving Deletor, Greidhol (Alien) *Wings of Phenomenon, Wingmatter (Cyberoid) Grade 4 *Darkness that Lights Up Demise, Lacus Carina (G Guard) (Cyberoid) *Death Star-vader, "Omega Loop" Glendios (Stride) (Cyber Golem) *Death Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Deluge (Stride) (Cyber Dragon) *Death Star-vader, Chaos Universe (Stride) (Cyber Golem) *Death Star-vader, Demon Maxwell (G Guard) (Cyber Golem) *Death Star-vader, Quintessence Dragon (Stride) (Cyber Dragon) *Genesis Beast, Destiny Guardian (G Guard) (Cyber Beast) *Genesis Dragon, Amnesty Messiah (Stride) (Messiah) *Genesis Dragon, Bearing Messiah (Stride) (Messiah) *Genesis Dragon, Excelics Messiah (Stride) (Messiah) *Genesis Dragon, Flageolet Messiah (Stride) (Messiah) *Genesis Dragon, Harmonics Neo Messiah (Stride) (Messiah) *Genesis Dragon, Judgement Messiah (Stride) (Messiah) *Genesis Dragon, Trans-else Messiah (Stride) (Messiah) *Genesis Machine Deity, Altwilder (Stride) (Cyber Golem) *Nebula Dragon, Big Crunch Dragon (Stride) (Cyber Dragon) *Nebula Dragon, Cyclic Dragon (Stride) (Cyber Dragon) *Nebula Dragon, Maximum Seal Dragon (Stride) (Cyber Dragon) *Original Deletor, Egorg (Stride) (Alien) Trivia *On the cards, the phrase "Link Joker" in the bottom-right corner is outlined in red unlike all other clans, similar to the "Яeverse" in each Reverse unit's name. *This clan is tied with Gear Chronicle for having the greatest number of unique races (5 races). *The units locked by Link Joker units is shown similarly to the orbital of atom proposed by Ernest Rutherford, which is usually seen in logo of atoms. **Some Link Joker units have runes in their Black Ring similar to some Reverse units, their meaning is currently unknown, . **So far, this is the only clan with alternative winning conditions. Etymology *The clan's name, Link (リンク Rinku) can also be read as "ring", referring to the signature appearance of the lock mechanic (two black rings orbiting the locked card). *Many of the Link Joker units' names are taken from science, for example: **Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon, Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star, and Gamma Burst Fenrir all refer to astronomy terms (nebula, binary star, and gamma-ray burst respectively). **Some units are named after elements from the periodic table of elements such as Star-vader, Francium and Homing Star-vader, Fermium. **Some units are named after well-known scientists, such as Schrodinger's Lion and Schwarzschild Dragon. **Some units are named after terms in mathematics, such as Imaginary Orthos and Negligible Hydra. Category:Link Joker